


The Dreamer and the Wolf

by An_English_Suitcase



Series: A Boy and A Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Friendship, Kids, Sleepy Cuddles, Wolf Derek, at least stiles is a kid, kid AU, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_English_Suitcase/pseuds/An_English_Suitcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual wolf Derek Hale and kid Stiles Stilinski take a much needed nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreamer and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This one was really hard, I may redo and repost it later! I have a tumblr, ganz-bekloppt.tumblr.com, and I take drawing requests so if you want me to draw you something either leave me an ask or put it in the comments!


End file.
